Turntable
by Tafkae
Summary: Life goes on. There are some whom it forgets. But it hurts quite a bit to be forgotten while still alive. AN: Yes, another YGO angst fic to join the million and three out there... my apologies.


Turntable 

by Taffy

* * *

How long had he been here? 

He wondered that often now. It had been so long, so very long since he'd been outside. He hadn't seen any of them in so long he often wondered if they'd all forgotten about him. Even aibou had forgotten, he sometimes thought. 

Of course, that last one wasn't true. Sometimes he came to visit. But aibou hadn't come to visit in what seemed like eons, and he was starting to get a bit lonely, in here, all alone. 

Maybe it was yesterday or a hundred years ago that it had ended. Or maybe it hadn't ended yet. It didn't really matter. They had used to be so close, but now he was locked in this mental dungeon and starting to believe it was where he was supposed to be. 

He'd tried to get out. He'd gotten out once or twice only to find that he was the Rip van Winkle of his life, that things had gone on without him just as well as (if not better than) they'd gone on with him. Those people he'd thought were his friends just didn't need him anymore. Aibou didn't need him anymore. No one needed him anymore. 

They'd all gone off and gotten on with their lives. They had jobs now, and aibou was living in America with the love of his life. He'd saved her life a few times and she'd saved his once or twice and now they were inseperable. He had a job he loved and she had a job she loved and they were so happy, so happy. 

Well, that made one of them at least. 

While he was thinking this, he sensed an intrusion and did not move to block it. "Hello?" the voice said. 

He was here. It was visit day. But he wasn't elated, no he was not. Not like he used to be. Thinking about him used to make him happy but it didn't anymore. 

He approached, or one of them did. Aibou seemed so much older, he'd grown up he had. Aibou had grown up and his forgotten friend inside had just grown older, with no chance to be who he was. 

"It's been a long time," he said to his newcomer. 

"It's good to see you," said aibou. 

"Likewise," he lied. 

"We're going to Chicago next week." 

"Will Kaiba be there?" 

"He said he would." 

"Good. You won't have any fun without him to play against." 

"And Anzu got the lead in _Cats_." 

"Then I wish her luck." 

There was a pause. "You look angry." 

"I'm not." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course. How could I ever be angry at you?" 

"What's wrong?" 

He sighed. "I've told you before. I tell you every time." 

"Tell me again." 

He didn't want to tell him. He didn't want to share his feelings like he used to be able to do. He didn't want to say how much he missed his friends. He didn't want to admit how much he missed the outside. But he had to or else he would never get it back, never never never. No, you must tell him, but he will not like the news no he will not. He will not like it that 

"I just want my life back." 

He blinked. "What?" 

"I have a right to be here just as much as you. We shared before. We could share again, we could both be there, we could both be the famous one..." 

Aibou stood there for a moment, remembering, and the other one knew what he remembered. Yes, he has told you all this before, but he is asking you to give it up, is he not? He just wants your life. He wants your life again, but it is your right. You were here first after all. 

_Weren't_ you? Because that's not how he remembers it. He is still a threat to your well-being... that's what he knew aibou was thinking. That's always what aibou thought about now. He knew it was pointless. 

"I'm sorry," aibou said at last. "I have to be at this tournament. Kaiba specifically invited _me_." 

"He doesn't have to know," he tried. 

"He'd know. He can tell us apart a mile away." 

"How would you know that?! I haven't seen him in years at least!" 

"Everyone knows the difference!" 

"There _is_ no difference! There wasn't a difference when we fought Malik. There was never a difference then. Why is there a difference now?!" 

Pause again. "Whose name is on the invitation?" 

"...Yours..." 

"And whose name is at the top of the list of the highest-ranked duelists in the world?" 

"Yours." 

"And whose name is on the wedding license?" 

"........Yours." 

"Then that settles it." 

"But I was here a long time before you ever came around. You know that." 

And yet another silence. "No," aibou said at last, "I was here first and _you_ know that. Stop convincing yourself of things that aren't true. You'll only make it hurt more for both of us." And he turned to leave. 

"Wait..." 

Turned back. 

"Just let me see Anzu one more time." 

Turned again. "If I stay any longer I'll miss my flight. I'm sorry. I'd like nothing more than to help you, believe me, but..." 

But. It was always but. And he never went past that, never finished the sentence. But what? But I'm afraid she'll fall in love with you again, afraid she'll remember how much she used to care for you, but now she has forgotten, and I will keep it that way, I will. That's what you're thinking, isn't it aibou? He wants to ask you that but you are always gone before he can. And the door is locked so he can never come out and take her away from you. Take your fame, take your glory, take your love. He will never have it all, no he will not. 

He wasn't sure aibou would come back this time. Aibou wanted to forget him. He was sure of it. 

And just like he always did when one of these discussions ended, Yugi slumped down against a wall in his dungeon and wept.

* * *

_This is my prison, thrownaway keys   
Shattered and scattered and slung to the breeze   
All of my dreams and all of my plans   
Barely remembered and not in my hands._

* * *

I just came up with this on a whim. Please tell me if you enjoyed it. I feel in need of affirmation. Constructive criticism is both welcome and invited. 

I say this because reviews never seem to come uninvited. 


End file.
